The gods read Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by FrankAwesomeZhang
Summary: Its been done to death but I want to give it a try, So yeah, The gods discover the PJO series 20 years before the war and the Fates, Rhea and a sorta-secret man-hating goddess are trying to make sure they don't change the future! Story better than summary, Rated T for PJO stuff like blood and death :3


**Hello everyone! FrankAwesomeZhang here and this is my newest story/Series of when… well… the gods 'find' the PJO books and some demigods come and read them with the gods! I will do a HoO one but with Roman Demigods and Gods. See ya! P.S its about 20 years before the war**

_**Hestia's POV**_

The winter solstice was NOT going well. Athena and Poseidon were arguing about whether Owls are better than Horses, Hera was accusing Zeus of cheating on her and the other Olympians were watching it all happen, apart from Ares, who had been pulled out of the meeting for 'Violent Behaviour'.

Then Hermes, who had been staying silent, which was not like him Poked Artemis. "Poke touch" He said, Artemis just rolled her eyes and said "Boys"

Hermes looked disappointed and walked over to Apollo "Poke Touch"

Apollo was too busy listening to his music so Hermes had to pull off his Headphones and yell "POKE TOUCH" before he reacted.

Apollo pretended to be scared and poked Demeter, who poked Aphrodite, who poked Dionysus **(He is not at Camp Half-Blood Yet)** who screamed "POKE WAR".

While the 'Poke War' was going on, Artemis went out of Olympus unseen, except for me.

I silently followed her until she stopped at Aphrodite's Temple. She whipped around fast with an arrow notched at my chest.

"Who is there?" She said but when she saw me her expression unknotted "Lady Hestia. I presume you are wondering what is going on?"

I nodded and Artemis told me she would tell me later, and she dissolved. I went back to Olympus only to find a confused looking council and a happy looking Athena. At their feet, stood a box with a note attached, and a label that read 'BOOKS'.

I, knowing Artemis did this took the note and read it aloud.

'_Dear Olympians'_

'_We have decided that you must be prepared for the upcoming war'_

'_So we have sent 5 books that describe the war, you must read these as in 20 years time Kronos will rise again. Oh, And Typhon'_

'_Sincerely, The Fates, Rhea, And Artemis'_

I was stunned. A war? Kronos? Typhon? At least we have 20 years. I was about to break the silence when suddenly 6 demigods appeared on top of the box.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Zeus asked.

"I am Percy Jackson **(AN: Shocker, right?) **Saviour of Olympus and Awesome Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase" The boy with messy raven back hair and sea-green eyes said.

"I am Annabeth Chase, Saviour of Olympus and also Architect of Olympus" The girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes said.

"I am Grover Underwood, Chosen one of Pan and Lord of the Wild" The satyr said.

"I am Nico Di-Angelo, Saviour of Olympus" said the pale kid with black hair

"I am Thalia Grace, Saviour of Olympus and Lieutenant of Artemis" said the girl with punk clothes and a Death to barbie T-Shirt

"I am Luke Castellan **(AN: Shocker right?) **Host of Kronos and Idiot Supreme" said the boy with bluish goldish eyes

Percy looked at Luke and then said "Dude, you are the TRUE saviour of Olympus"

"AHEM!" Zeus thundered **(AN: Yay! Puns! I'm so Punny! … Ok I'll stop now) **"Why are you here?"

"We don't know" they said at once

"Are you all Demigods?" I asked

"Yes, My dad is- Oh… look in the book" Percy said

"Well my mother is Athena, Grover is a satyr, Nico… look in the book, Thalia, Look in the book and Luke is a child of Hermes." Annabeth said.

Just then Ares came in "I heard the word war"

I laughed, "Lets read these books." I said as I pulled out a book labelled 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief'

"Who wants to read first?" I asked, and Athena shot her hand up as well as Annabeth… Like Mother like Daughter.

"Let my Daughter read" Athena said and Annabeth took the book "Thank you Lady Hestia and Lady Athena" she said kindly.

"I Accidentally Vaporize My Maths Teacher"

Well this should be fun…


End file.
